


Hidden truths, spoken lies

by sp00pytrashcan



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Every chapter has the focus on a different sibling, Immortal Klaus Hargreeves, Its the siblings throughout the years, Klaus Hargreeves discovers new powers, Klaus is immortal, Other, Umbrella academy goes soft, Well mostly klaus, but especially klaus, comic powers klaus, i do be bringing some cute content tho, sibling bonding bc we need it, they all discover new powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00pytrashcan/pseuds/sp00pytrashcan
Summary: All the siblings, minus Luther, have moved out. Their paths cross a few times, it varies from seeing each other in the grocery store to spotting a glimpse of the other in the street, but also to some life or death situations. Despite having lived so many years underneath the same roof, they slowly discover that they don’t know their siblings. Like, at all.Or, the one where they discover that Klaus is immortal, but everyone discovers it at different situations.
Kudos: 57





	1. Klaus decides to sneak out and is met with surprises. (Spoiler alert: it’s not cake)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, since klaus is immortal his death will be in nearly (if not all) chapters. First part has a trigger warning for gun usage and gun shots, he does die but comes back (duh). If I missed any other possible trigger warning please let me know!!
> 
> Also- I don’t really have an update day. New chapters depend on how busy I am, so make sure to subscribe so you know when a new chapter is here! :)

Klaus was 13 when he first snuck out of the academy. The original reason why he’d snuck out was because he couldn’t stand the ghost that had followed him from the mausoleum and kept screaming at him every time he closed his eyes. Too annoyed to sit through it for another minute, he opened his window and looked at the drain system that was right next to his window. He’d had to take a big grab to get it but once he would have his hands on it, he would be set. So, Klaus threw on another hoodie to protect him from the cold January night and climbed onto the windowsill. His knees soon found stability and he put his left leg out of the window. A gush of wind flew past his head and made his hair a bigger mess than it already was, but Klaus couldn’t help but chuckle.

A pair of warm hands clasped the window frame and his eyes shot down, he noticed how far up he actually was. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, he thought. The leg that hung outside of the window got pulled back in, sudden doubt arose in the teenager’s head. Klaus was about to back out of his stupid plan when the ghost started to yell again, this was Klaus’ cue. The boy got over his fear and swung his leg back out of the window. Slowly he stood up, trying to steady himself on the small windowsill. His body swayed a little but his eyes were focused on the pipe. The plan was that he would just jump and grasp it and then slowly climb down. He shuffled a bit closer to the edge, careful not to fall. His eyes still preying on the pipe. Air filled his lungs as he took a deep breath and prepared himself to jump.

“Klaus?” The new voice caught him off guard, but he had already jumped and missed the pipe. “I am too young to die!” he whispered to himself, the person who had called his name ran towards the window, too scared to be faced with the body of their brother. But instead of a lifeless body on the ground, they were met with a floating Klaus.

“Klaus!” The person, Ben, whisper-yelled in surprise. Klaus had his eyes shut, too scared for what they expected to be his death. But when he opened them he was face to face with Ben, who looked like he had just seen a ghost. “Am I dead?” Klaus asked, Ben laughed and shook his head. “Guess someone can float.” Ben said, Klaus looked down, and indeed he was floating. “Wow.” Klaus murmured in amazement and floated in a circle. “This is cool. I’m like a superhero.” He then remarked, Ben had to blink to reflect the stupidity that radiated of his brother at that moment.

“You are a superhero.” Ben reminded the floating idiot. “No. I’m the lookout. That’s not the same as a superhero.” Klaus said, enjoying floating in circles a little too much. “Does dad know?” Ben whispered. “Do you think I knew I could float? Benny boy, you have too much expectations of me.” Klaus grinned, Ben looked in pain at his brother. Ben’s mind told him that there was a high chance that Klaus could’ve died right there and then if he didn’t have this ability. Klaus swatted away Ben’s thoughts, like he could feel them.

“Not to worry Ben, nothing has happened.” Klaus reassured, he looked down at the fire escape on the other side. It was then that Ben noticed the lack of pyjamas his brother was wearing. “Where are you going? It’s 12 am.” Ben said, Klaus looked at the still yelling ghost. “There’s a ghost here that keeps screaming. I figured if I could leave, it would eventually stop.” Klaus shrugged, Ben looked worried at him. “You sure that’s the only solution?” Ben asked. Klaus nodded confidently. “The only one.”

Klaus was starting to lower and Ben hung half out of the window to make sure that he landed safely. “I’ll be back before breakfast. Promise.” Klaus said, his hands making a peace sign as he softly landed on the floor. Ben nodded, the light of the moon made him look pale, like a corpse. Klaus was too out of his mind with the fact that he could do more than only see ghosts that he forgot to ask why Ben was even in his room at midnight. Ben was too scared to go back to his room because of his nightmare. He came to Klaus to cuddle and make him feel safe, but he understood that Klaus had wanted to go away.

The two brothers were even at a young age closer to each other than to the others and they often sought comfort with each other. Ben left Klaus’ window open, in case he came back earlier and got into his bed. His typical smell managed to calm him and gave the feeling that he was actually here instead of wherever he was. Ben closed his eyes and hoped that his brother would seen return home.

Klaus was walking around the streets, or rather, he walked 2 steps and floated one step. He didn’t have much control over his new found powers yet, but that didn’t matter to him. There were ghosts on the edge of the streets too, some watched him, some didn’t know that they were dead, and others ignored him. But if Klaus was being honest, everything was better than being in that cursed house where it was filled with ghosts.

Having a plan was never his strongest point, since Luther always made them. So he didn’t necessarily had one for his midnight adventure, perhaps he would just hang around in the park a little. Klaus made hisway towards the park, the last few steps were spent entirely floating. “I’m getting good at this.” He said to himself, daring himself to float higher. At a sudden moment he even did a flip in the air before landing back on his feet. “What would daddy dearest say about this?” He chuckled to himself, he walked over to the swing and plopped himself down. His feet started to push himself a little until he softly started to swing and enjoyed the wind he created from the momentum. At that moment, he wished he wasn’t alone in the park and could simply enjoy it with his siblings, but being alone was also pretty relaxing.

Klaus had no idea how long he stayed there until he spotted a person dressed in all black enter the park. “How cliche for a bad guy.” He muttered, but didn’t bother to move anyway. If the bad guy wanted to do something illegal, good for him! Klaus thought. Unbothered by the new company, he continued to swing further. Not soon after a second sketchy figure appeared, which Klaus ignored too. He did not come here to give attention to anyone. The guys switched something, Klaus assumed it was drugs, before they looked around just to be secured. It was then that they saw Klaus carelessly swinging.

“Ah fuck.” He said, he started to float to get off the swing and ended on his feet again. Klaus first instinct was to run rather than to fight. Of course he could take them on thanks to his training, but that didn’t mean that he had been paying a lot of attention lately. So he fled.

Or more like, one moment he was running on the ground and the next running in the air. The thuds the shoes of his followers made bounced off of the walls of the buildings and signalled Klaus that he wasn’t alone. Klaus had no idea where he was running to or where he got himself into this time. He also had no idea that the branches of the trees followed his subconscious demand of bending and slowing down the two people behind him.

Klaus took so many turns that he eventually had lost count and had no idea where the academy was located. The sounds of shoes running behind him had stopped after a while and he took that as a sign that he had managed to shake them. This made him relax a bit, finally allowing himself to softly breathe in and out. He tried his best to navigate where he had run off to, but as someone who was barely allowed to leave the house it was a difficult task. He turned a few circles like a dog trying to catch his tail but only became dizzy because of it so he soon stopped doing it.

Then he heard the sound of people coming closer. His body tensed up, unsure what to do. He didn’t want to run anymore, too confused and exhausted from the workout he just did. If Luther were here, Klaus thought, he’d say that that was nothing and that they had to keep going. But alas, Luther wasn’t here and Klaus was all alone. As a panicked deer he started to look around for a solution, Allison could easily rumour them to back off. Luther could just take them without blinking. Diego would just throw some knives to get rid of them. Five would simply jump his home. Hell, even Ben could easily take them. Klaus was also pretty sure that when it came to this even little Vanya would know how to deal with them.

“Why did the chicken cross the street?” He asked, trying to confuse them so much that they’d leave him alone. “To die.” Said one of them. “Wait no that isn’t how it’s supposed to go.” Klaus interfered, but too late. A bullet has been fired and drilled itself in Klaus’ chest. “You son of a-” Klaus said before dots started to dance in front of his eyes and his knees buckled underneath him. “Let’s go.” Echoed themuffled voices of the people who shot him. Then they fled.

Klaus pressed his hands on the place where he was shot only to be met with a hot red fluid. “Well this isn’t good.” He said, demanding his body to float. His body was floating higher than he had before, or perhaps that was just the loss of blood. But in the distance he saw the gigantic outlines of the academy standing out of the other houses. He moved towards the academy, like an invisible string slowly dragging him back. A soft humming escaped through his lips, coincidentally it was the song Grace always hummed whenever someone came back hurt from a mission. His hands were still pressed against the wound and his head started to feel lighter and lighter as time went by.

Klaus soon found his bedroom window, being the only one that was open at the time. The blood stained hands grabbed the frame to stop himself from floating and he tried his best to silently climb inside. He didn’t want to wake up any of his siblings, especially not Luther who would definitely tell their dad. What Klaus didn’t count on was a body laying in his bed. His first instinct was that a filthy ghost had occupied it, only to then notice the blanket softly moving. Then it clicked in his head that it wasn’t a ghost but his beloved brother.

“Klaus?” Ben muttered half asleep, he rolled over and looked at his brother with a content smile. “Glad you’re back.” He yawned, still not fully awake. Ben rubbed his eyes and took a better look at his brother, then noticed Klaus pushing his hands on a soaked spot. “Klaus?” Ben asked, now fully alerted as got out of bed to walk over to his brother. “What happened? Are you okay? We should wake up mom.” Ben muttered, like his thoughts simply never stopped.

“It’s find I’m alright.” Klaus said in an attempt to reassure Ben. “You’re bleeding out.” Ben said. “Maybe I am. Don’t make such a fuss about it.” Klaus whispered, barely being able to stand as Ben helped him on his bed. “I’m getting mom.” Ben said, he made an attempt to leave but Klaus’ bloodied fingers grasped Ben’s wrist, stopping his brother from moving while leaving a nasty mark behind. “Mom will tell dad and then we’ll both be in trouble. You know that.” Klaus said softly, Ben whimpered and let out a sniff.

“It’s nothing Ben, just a scratch.” Klaus said, Ben shot a skeptic look at the wound that was now staining the bed sheets. “It does not look like a scratch.” Ben said disapprovingly. “Okay, I may or may not have been shot. I’m not sure if mom can help me.” Klaus said taking a raspy breath. God, Klaus thought, never thought I’d be one with the things that have haunted me all my life.

“Don’t say that.” Ben said, tears forming in his eyes out of fear. “Maybe mom can help. You don’t know that.” Ben whispered, Klaus pulled his brother closer with whatever power he had left in his body. “Can you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone with them.” Klaus requested. Who was Ben to deny the dying wish of his brother? “Of course.” Ben said, his voice nothing more but a mere whisperer lost in the wind. He got closer to Klaus, laying in his bed.

Their hands strangled together like they were younger and Ben stared at the ceiling in an attempt to not son his heart out with every raspy breath that his brother took. “Klaus?” Ben whispered after a while. “Mhm?” Came the response. “I love you.” Ben said, he knew he’d regret it if he didn’t say it now. He wanted to hear it back, too scared to be facing the world alone without his best friend by his side. “Ai luv uh too.” Came the slurred words out of Klaus’ mouth, Ben looked over only to notice that his chest has stopped moving. Ben finally allowed himself to softly sob next to his brother’s dead body.

Ben stayed next to Klaus until it hurt too much to stay by his side. Ben had closed Klaus’ door to hide the fact that he was dead and slipped inside the bathroom. He washed his hands until the water slowly turned red and the last trace of Klaus’ suffering was gone. The footsteps of his siblings waking up and bonking on the door managed to finally pull Ben away from the sink. He didn’t look at any of them as he went back to his room to change into his uniform.

The children all found themselves around the breakfast table standing behind their seats. “Where’s Klaus?” Diego asked them, missing the brother who usually stood next to him. “I haven’t seen him yet.” Luther said. “Probably still asleep.” Allison reasoned. Ben shut his mouth closed and Five looked suspiciously at the brother in front of him.

Reginald came walking outside of his office and came up behind his chair. He looked at all of the children only to notice that one of them was missing.“Where’s number four?” He asked, then the thudding on the stairs were audible followed by number four’s messy head of curls. “I’m here! Sorry I’m late.” Klaus said, Ben eyed him suspiciously and with giant eyes, truly convinced he saw him die last night.

“You may all sit down.” Reginald said when Klaus had hurried towards his chair. 7 pairs of chairs scraped over the ground while Reginald moved his without any noise at all. “You may begin.” He said, the siblings didn’t say a word with each other as they silently ate their breakfast. After breakfast they had to change into their training clothes that started in 20 minutes.

In the meantime Ben walked towards Klaus’ room and softly knocked until a muffled “cmon in” was heard. Ben pushed the door open and was met with Klaus levitating a bit. Ben closed the door behind him as he shot a million questions at his brother. “Klaus. How? What? Why? I thought you were dead? I mean, I saw you die? I held your hand and everything? Why aren’t you-? You know?” Ben said, already tearing up again. Klaus stopped to levitate as he walked over towards his sobbing brother and engulfed him into a hug.

“You’re never gonna believe it, but I think I’m immortal.” Klaus whispered in Ben’s ear. Ben shut his eyes as he tightened the grip on his brother. “Please, never make me go through that again. Promise me.” Ben said, he didn’t care that his brother was immortal or not. This news just meant that he would start behaving recklessly and die more frequently, and Ben couldn’t handle all of that.

“Of course Bennie boo. I promise.” Klaus said, despite the fact that they were hugging Ben knew that Klaus was softly smiling. Ben buried his face deeper in his brother’s shoulder and sniffed his typical smell, he didn’t want this moment to ever end.


	2. The family goes their own way, but inevitably, their paths cross anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings have turned 18 and leave the house with Reginald’s permission, but he doesn’t exactly approve of everyone. The first paths that cross in their new lives outside of the academy: are Vanya and Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing some angst in it, but I eventually did not. Instead, have some wholesome moments between Klaus and Vanya!! Also, trigger and cw warning here are: alcohol mention and food. No mention of violence or anything. Enjoy :)

As soon as the umbrella academy had turned 18, nearly all of them had left the house. Vanya left it because she never felt at home with her super powered siblings and her just being ordinary. So she was more than pleased to leave it and get herself a little cozy appartement, Grace had given her some money to pay for it and she was really grateful for that. Now she only had to find a way to make money herself. She took the keys out of the lock and stepped foot inside her new apartment, the walls were still pale and there was little to no furniture to be found, but she knew that she could make this place at home.

Diego left the umbrella academy to go to a police school. He wouldn't say he didn't enjoy the superhero life, but he wanted more than to run around in little school uniforms and masks. Helping the local people, rather than to take on the big emergencies, as he stated it. His father had agreed with a grunt, with the only demand that if something big did go down, he'd be there. Diego muffled his own kind of agreement, too eager to finally escape. He had found himself a little place to stay too, not too far from the police academy but far enough from the umbrella academy. He couldn't wait to leave his old life behind and finally build one of his own.

Allison left the academy with the dream to become a famous actress, since she'd always loved the spotlight. Her old room still held all the cut outs from the magazines she'd secretly bought as a child. But now it was her turn to appear in the magazines, she couldn't help but smile the entire time as she thought about it. Allison Hargreeves, for once not famous for the umbrella academy, but for her own talents as an actress. Her father had agreed that she could leave, but she had to be there when there were any big missions. Allison had agreed, but she knew that she wouldn't come anyway. Reginald too, saw through her facade but didn't do anything about it. So, Allison packed her bags and left to Los Angeles to pursue her dream.

Klaus, unlike the others, didn't have a dream. The only thing he knew is that he didn't want to spend another day with that old bastard. While the other siblings had asked their father for permission, Klaus simply packed the things he found most essential and left through the window like that day when he was 13. Ben watched his brother as he slowly floated down. "You could just ask dad, you know? I'm sure he'll give you something." Ben said, he knew that Klaus had little to no money or survival skills on his own. "You're mistaken here. I'm not you. He wouldn't give me a dime even if he died." Klaus muttered, he walked out of the alley behind te academy closely followed by Ben, his ghostly companion. "Where are we going?" Ben finally asked, more out of concern than out of curiosity. "Our first act as free men. Getting waffles." And so, the duo left to Grindy's dinner.

Luther too had a dream to start a life of his own. He didn't want to be the only one left in the academy, the shadows of his siblings haunted him too much the first week when they had all left. Every morning he'd knocked on Allison's door, only to be reminded that she wasn't there anymore. Luther would never admit openly that he missed the sheer of panic he feels every time Diego threw a knife at Luther and he would think he'd die, but Diego would never intentionally hurt him, he knew that. But yes, he did miss the knives that drilled their way right next to his head every few days. He missed Klaus' comments he always muttered under his breath, even how silly they may be sometimes. Hell, he even missed Vanya practising her violin and her music playing faintly and echoing through the house whenever they had to train.

So, on the eight day of being alone in a way too big house for one sibling, he grabbed all his courage and knocked on the door of his father's office. "What is it number one?" He asked, his voice as annoying as always, as Klaus would say. "I uhm, I was wondering if perhaps I could also leave the academy?" Luther asked, his voice more silent than normal, scared for his father's disapproving. "And for how long, number one?" He asked, still not looking from his papers."

"Forever." Luther finally managed to crack out, his voice broke and finally his father looked him in the eye. "What do you mean, forever?" Reginald asked. "Like... like my siblings." Luther said, his father shook his head disapprovingly and it had hurt Luther's feelings. "What kind of number one leaves their base? The others to disappoint me, I expected. But from you, number one?" Reginald lectured, with each word that Reginald outed Luther seemed to back away a little. He had never disappointed his father, nor has he ever spoken to Luther in that way. "I... I'm sorry. Forget I ever mentioned it. I'll be training." Luther muttered, his father went back to whatever he was doing and didn't spend any more attention to Luther. Luther made his way to his room, still feeling upset and more lonely than he has ever been.

————————

Vanya had managed to pick up a job as a waitress in a local cafe that was near her apartment, still playing her violin every night like she used to. She didn't necessarily dislike her job, since it was the only place willing to accept her, but she wasn't exactly making a lot of money. She'd been thinking about giving violin lessons in her free time to earn more than she did now, plus she'd help other people just like her siblings used to do, but then in her own way. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of being like her siblings. Her entire youth she'd been separated from them by their father in most activities, whenever they had free time some of them would include her in whatever they were doing, mostly Five. But all of that changed when he disappeared.

Allison had tried to include Vanya whenever she looked at her magazines, but Vanya didn't really feel anything about it like Allison did. But she knew Allison meant it in a good way, none of them were really that good in communicating anyway. Then there was Klaus, who regularly came to Vanya to talk about whatever. Every time they talked it was a different, weird subject, but Vanya enjoyed it regardless. Sometimes, when she didn't feel like talking, Klaus would just sit there and listen to her playing her violin.

Vanya got pulled out of her thoughts by the bell of the cafe going off, indicating that a new customer came in. Vanya's smile automatically widened in an act of kindness, nearly as a second nature. It was only a second later that she recognised the voice talking to himself. "I'm telling you, I did not mean to do that." Klaus said, obviously not noticing his sister yet. "What do you mean I always pull shit like this? I'm just saying-" it was then that his eyes averted to Vanya and reflected the same recognition as she felt a while ago.

"Vanny!" He said overjoyed, manoeuvring his way towards the bar so he could lean over it and talk to his sister. It has been nearly two months since she'd moved out of the academy and hasn't heard anything from her siblings yet. Well, except Allison who was mentioned in an article about how she had managed to pick up a roll in a movie. But she hasn't exactly heard anything from the rest of her siblings, so she was glad that she had stumbled upon Klaus.

"Hey Klaus." She smiled, delighted to speak to him again. "And Ben." He casually mentioned, "and Ben" she repeated to include their dead brother. When Klaus had announced that he could see and talk to Ben, most of their siblings had scoffed and told Klaus that he did it for attention. Vanya seemed to believe him nearly immediately, maybe for the fact that he was always nice to her. "Ben says hello." Klaus said, Vanya's smiled stayed on her lips with the knowledge that she didn't have one but two brothers in the small cafe.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, Klaus smiled, not the kind hearted smile Vanya was used to but rather an estranged smile she'd never see before. Maybe that's what time away from your siblings do to you, you slowly become strangers. "Do you have any beer?" He asked, Vanya nodded and went to get a bottle of beer. She knew that Klaus had times where he was high or drunk, but he always spent those times alone. She didn't know what kind of effects it exactly had on him, and she wasn't exactly eager to find it out either.

She opened up the bottle and put it in front of Klaus who took a satisfied sip. A man who had just finished his drink asked for another, so Vanya excused herself with her brother and went to help the man. When no other customers needed her she went back to Klaus who was whispering to himself again. "So, what makes you come here?" Vanya asked curiously, she hadn't exactly expected any of her siblings to appear at the cafe she worked at.

"Can't I see my sister who I love very much and have missed dearly?" Klaus pouted, Vanya chuckled at his respons. "Of course you can. But I mean here, at the cafe. It's never that busy here." She explained further, Klaus nodded as if to say that he finally understood. "Well, it's not like this was the only place that hasn't kicked me out yet if that's what you're thinking." He said, Vanya eyed him with wide eyes.

"That's... not what I was thinking." She said, her voice soft and full of surprise of what Klaus has been doing the entire time. She didn't exactly spend a lot of attention at how the others were doing, since they barely wondered how she was doing nearly all her life. "Good." Klaus said, ignoring the curiosity in Vanya's voice. Klaus took another sip and Vanya decided to let him be for a while, maybe getting him to sort his thoughts for a bit.

Customers started to drip out of the cafe as time went by, one by one they all left except Klaus. Vanya started to clean the tables and sweep the floor to prepare for tomorrow, all while Klaus was having a conversation with himself again. She suspected it was with Ben, but didn't question it further. Over the course of the evening Klaus had asked for more beer, but Vanya had given him some water. When she was refilling the fridge her boss came up to her and pointed at Klaus.

"He has to leave. We closed 30 minutes ago." He said, Vanya looked at how miserable Klaus looked, or maybe that's just her projecting onto him. "It's okay Charlie, he's my brother. We're going back to my place after my shift." Charlie said something grumpy back as a reply and went back to wherever he came from. Vanya finished refilling the fridge and cleaned the bar, Klaus watched in fascination.

"I suppose I need to go." He said, putting the money for his drinks in front of his sister. "It was nice seeing you Vanya. Really." His smile, the smile she was accustomed to, reappeared. He made an attempt at getting up to leave, but Vanya put her arm on his making him stop. "Would you like to go to my place? We can talk there. You could sleep there, if you wanted to, you know?" She offered, Klaus tilted his head at something Ben said, she assumed, before he nodded.

"Ben wants to see where you live, so I'll guess we'll tag along." He said, Vanya smiled, happy that Klaus had accepted her offer. She put the money away and said goodbye to her boss before putting on her jacket and motioning at Klaus to follow her. Klaus hooked his arm through Vanya's and together they walked through the street, Klaus' other arm was hooked around Ben's, even though Vanya couldn't see him.

"Looks like a pretty dangerous walk home. You do this every night? Alone?" Klaus asked concerned for Vanya's wellbeing, because in his eyes she was still tiny little Vanya who needed all possible protection. "Mostly, yea. But it's okay, nothing bad has happened." She reassured him, they continued on walking. The walk was 15, maybe 20 minutes long? Klaus wasn’t sure. The trio eventually made their way to Vanya’s small apartment and Klaus looked around.

“I know it’s not big or anything, but if you want you can stay here.” She said, putting her keys on the table. “No no, it’s bigger than my place.” Klaus said. “You have no place.” Ben said disappointed, leaning against a wall. “That’s why it’s bigger than mine.” Klaus replied to his brother. “What?” Vanya asked confused. Klaus waved her confusion away. “Just Ben saying something irrelevant, again.” He shot a look at the wall, Vanya guessed that’s where Ben was.

“Do you want anything?” Vanya asked, walking over to the kitchen to make herself some food. Klaus followed her, still curiously looking around. “What are you making?” He asked, peeking over to whatever she was doing. “Cooking dinner. Wanna help?” She asked, Klaus nodded. “But I warn you, I’m not that good at cooking.” Vanya shrugged, obviously not caring much about his terrible cooking skills. She was just happy to have someone with her, instead of returning home to an empty apartment every night. “That’s alright.” She smiled, Klaus smiled back.

The duo spent the next 45 minutes laughing in the kitchen while Vanya cooked and Klaus tried before ruining it. “Don’t worry, just watch what I’m doing.” She said before letting Klaus observe her. Then they went over to the table enjoying the food, and Klaus actually liked it a lot. “This is maybe the best food I’ve had in a while.” He said, Vanya couldn’t stop smiling. Maybe it was because she was having such a good time, something she barely truly experienced, or because of the compliment, but the reason didn’t matter.

Ben watched the two eat and smiled at how happy they both seemed to be. The past two months Klaus has lived from cardboard boxes, to dumpsters, to random stranger’s beds, to even one desperate night in the academy (because of the pressure Ben had put him through). Klaus listened full off curiosity to whatever Vanya had to say and even encouraged her plan to start giving violin lessons. “I’m not sure if I should, now that I think better about it. I mean, I’m of even that good myself.” She said, looking down at her nearly empty plate.

“Don’t say that Vanny. You’re amazing at your violin. I’m sure those lessons will turn out good too. Trust me.” Klaus said as he put his plate in the sink. Since he hadn’t exactly contributed anything to the cooking he’d do the dishes, it’s the least he could do. “You sure about?” Vanya asked, she looked at him with those big insecure eyes of hers and Klaus nodded. “I know you Vanya, you’re gonna do fine.” Vanya’s smile returned, not as bright as it was at first, but it was there. “Thank you.” She said, not only for the advice, but for randomly showing up at her work. It felt good, and both siblings felt the same about it.

When Klaus had finished washing the dishes she asked if he needed a shower, Klaus looked her dead in the eye when he said “are you telling me that I reek?” Vanya looked him dead in the eye back when she said yes. Klaus had scoffed, but eventually gave in on showering. Vanya wondered when the last time was her brother had showered, and she figured out it must’ve been a while. When Klaus came back Vanya spit the question that’s been going through her mind the entire time out. “Where have you been staying the past two months?” She cracked out.

Klaus shrugged, like it didn’t matter to him nor managed to bother him. “Here and there. Nothing too amazing. Why?” He asked her. “If you’d like, you can stay here for a while. I can help you find a little place to stay, you know? If you want to, of course.” She rattled, Klaus was baffled at the offer. He hadn’t exactly expected her to offer him this much help, and he didn’t necessarily want to accept nor decline it, so he just replied with “sure.” Vanya smelled and prepared the couch for Klaus to sleep on.

“Good night Vanya.” he smiled, “good night Klaus.” she replied back, disappearing into her room.

——————————

The next morning Vanya woke up and expected Klaus to be gone, except he had woken up early and prepared her breakfast. Or rather, he had managed to find the toaster and put bread in it. But still, the gesture and the effort was just as sweet. After breakfast Vanya had to prepare for work, and Klaus insisted that he walked her there. “It’s okay Klaus, I can take care of myself.” She said, reminding him of the fact that she too, was an adult. “Yes, but still.” He said, hooking their arms together again. Vanya didn’t want to argue and just let him take her.

“When do you get off?” He asked her. “5 normally. Why?” She wondering, Klaus shrugged. “Just curious.” Vanya shrugged the question off, thinking it was just Klaus being Klaus. When she entered the cafe Klaus waved through the window at her, and she waved back. He then proceeded to walk away to god knows where.

Vanya didn’t see him for the rest of her shift, and she honestly thought that he had ran off somewhere else, because who ever wanted to purposely spend time with her, if she was being honest. She cleaned the cafe in silence, a million thoughts running through her head about how she’d come home to an empty apartment again and how every day would be the same again. Like always she’d say goodbye to Charlie, who grumbled a response before she left. When she walked out she was met with an arm hooking through hers and she was honestly surprised to see her brother.

“How was your shift?” He asked her before they started to walk to her apartment, she was honestly surprised to see him. They continued to talk the entire way back, and when they reached her place Klaus said goodbye, telling her that he had found a place and thanking her for the night. “I swear, thank you Vanya.” He smiled. “It’s nothing, really. You’re always welcome here, if you want to.” She said, Klaus nodded and waved her goodbye.

When Vanya walked into the apartment she didn’t expect it to be cleaner than she’d left it, she had told Klaus where she usually kept her keys and he must’ve used it to clean it for her. On the table was a sticky note with nothing but a smiley on it. Vanya couldn’t help but smile, she carefully picked it up and placed it at the place where she usually practised her violin. Now it felt like Klaus was always there with her, watching her play.

She honestly thoughts that she wouldn’t see Klaus again for another couple of months, but every night she was surprised to see him waiting for her outside of the cafe, walking her home. It may be a small gesture to him, but it meant a lot to Vanya. She wasn’t so alone after all, despite what her thoughts sometimes told her.


	3. Diego’s special day of surprises, which includes: klaus in a dumpster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings are now around 20, Diego has cut ties with his family but meets Klaus regardless. He also meets Ben, as far as you can meet a ghost. Anyway, one chapter of the chaotic energy of Diego, Klaus and Ben in one chapter. 
> 
> Trigger warning cfr notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, to this weeks chapter. Today we feature: DIEGO HARGREEVES! Also starring: he/they Klaus!!!
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter are: includes swearing, not so graphic violence, mention of knives, needles, stab wounds, mention of drinking (klaus is not visibly drunk in this chapter), wounds in general, mention of drugs, character dead!!! (Temporary)

Diego knew the streets like the inside of his pocket. As a child his father hadn't allowed him nor his siblings to go to a lot of places alone, but since he had left the academy 2 and a half years ago he'd grown familiar to the streets. He didn't only patrol it with the police school, which he was close to graduating it, but also alone at night sticking up for the smaller people. He'd grown to see himself like a kind of vigilante, maybe he always was. Working in a group and listening to what others ordered him to do never was anything he'd enjoyed, which caused him to doubt his choice of becoming a police officer. Sure, he'd made some great friends there, but they all seemed to obey so easily to the commands of their superiors while he struggled with it. Perhaps it was his personality that made him disobey, or the fact that he was forced to obey everyone his entire life already.

He shrugged his thoughts off as he kept on stalking through the streets at night, waiting for any signs of disruption. There were different kind of nights, he had noticed over time. There were nights were nothing happened, or nights were petty little thefts happened, or the big ones. He usually observed the big ones and looked if he could help where needed, if not, he'd call the police and disappear before they arrived, while making sure that the victims were safe of course. Diego had purposely cut off any contact with the rest of his siblings, they'd probably only make fun of his super cool outfit.

Whenever Allison would appear on the news, he'd change the channel. Any calls coming from the academy he ignored, more out of disdain towards number one and their father. He never really spent a lot of attention to Vanya, but had come to known that she had found a little place thanks to Klaus. He'd managed to avoid everyone, but Klaus. His brother had a way to randomly show up whenever Diego wanted it the least. They never stuck long with him, but there were quite a few times.

Diego sighed, letting his thoughts about everything go as he focused on the sounds around him. He was walking past an alley and heard a rumbling noise, like something hitting a piece of metal, thinking that someone would be getting attacked he ran in, knife in hand and prepared to help. Only to be met with Klaus' head sticking out of a dumpster a second later. "Well I didn't expect you here in my alley." They smiled, picking up some trash from his coat as he made a disgusted face. "Klaus." Was all Diego said to his raccoon ass of a brother.

"How are things, Diego?" They asked, taking out a little bottle from underneath their coat as they took a sip. "I'm fine. Why are you in the trash?" He asked, walking over to his brother and peeking inside the smelly container. "Looking for fat cash of course." Diego shot a concerned glance at Klaus, because he knew that the chance of finding any money in dumpsters was small. Diego thought that Klaus had done it on purpose because they knew Diego would most likely be around somewhere.

Diego sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Why are you really here, Klaus?" Diego asked, leaning on the edge of the container. "Well, since you're asking. It's actually kind of a funny story." Klaus said, lifting up his shirt to show an enormous wound. "Jesus fuck Klaus. Get out of the trash, it could be infected." Diego said, helping his brother get out. "Why didn't you start with that?" Diego asked, allowing Klaus to lean on him. Despite the fact that their bond has never been one of the tightest, they still helped each other from time to time.

One time Diego was working on a drug case he'd been assigned, and he knew one person who would be able to help him. So the night when Diego was working on the case he left his place, still the same one as he had found when he first moved out, and started his search. Diego was ashamed to admit how long it actually took for him to find Klaus, but eventually he had found him coming out of a thrift store. Diego didn't question how they even got the money, but he assumed Klaus had found a way to wretch it from their father. When Diego had shown Klaus his case, they were more than willing to help. So, the two left to go to Diego's place where they finished the case and Klaus stayed there for a few nights since it was freezing outside.

It had actually happened a few times, where Diego would return from the police academy and Klaus was waiting for him outside of his place like a lost puppy. In the times when Klaus stayed with him, Diego had learned about Vanya, and how Klaus sometimes stayed with her. Klaus was mostly in his own world, talking to the ghosts that surrounded them, until one day he would disappear again. Diego didn't really mind, since they were brothers after all.

"I just think that saying hey Diego I got badly stabbed can you help me? isn't such a good conversation starter." Klaus said as they left the alley. "When did this happen?" Diego then asked to get a good idea about how bad the wound could've possibly been. "I don't know," Klaus said, taking an imaginary sip from his empty bottle, "how long has it been Ben?" Diego started to worry about his brother's behaviour and wished they weren't so far from his place.

"Ben says it's been 5... no 7 days." Klaus said, looking at Ben who just rolled his eyes and tagged along. As a ghost who was tied to Klaus he did not have a lot of choice. "Jesus Klaus." Diego swore and continued to gently push Klaus to walk faster. "Haha, that's exactly what Ben said when he found out." Klaus remarked, a little too amused with the entire situation according to Diego.

The two of them didn't utter another word until they had reached Diego's place. Diego's thoughts were running at 1000 miles an hour about way too much, mostly his brother, but also if he should call Patch for help or not. Klaus enjoyed the silence, because it was never really quiet for them. Most of the times there were ghost talking to him like they were still alive and constantly bothering him. But this time it was Ben complaining about how they should've sought help earlier instead of now. Klaus decided to ignore the ghostly stalker.

Diego took out his keys from the gym and unlocked the door, dragged Klaus in, and locked it back. "Much hasn't changed here huh?" Klaus said, his words came out like a blur and Diego suspected that the cause of that the infection, which he undoubtedly had, was. "Yea, let's get you to my room now buddy, alright?" Diego said, making sure that Klaus wouldn't run away by slightly grabbing the collar of his jacket with one hand and leading him away with the other.

"You should really think about decorating it here. And maybe use some air refreshens. It smells here like failure." Klaus joked, but Diego didn't reply nor hear him, he unlocked his door and pushed Klaus in. "Sit on the bed, I'll get some first aid." He said, he steered Klaus towards his bed and made sure he'd stay there. Then Diego went to search his first aid kit, which he knew would be here somewhere.

"You disappoint me Klaus." Ben said, once again reminding Klaus about everything that Ben disapproved off but that Klaus did regardless. "I disappoint everyone, dear brother. I won't hesitate to disappoint you, nor won't I hesitate to disappoint whoever Diego shared his bed with, nor would I hesitate to disappoint the godforsaken president." Klaus said, Ben huffed and simply rolled his eyes as Diego came back with a first aid kit in hand.

"It's alright, I can do it." Klaus said, taking the first aid kit from Diego who looked sceptical at them. "I have no doubt you can do it, but I'm gonna do it." Diego replied, taking the first aid kit back. "But you can't handle blood. Nor needles. I'm pretty sure I need stitches too." Klaus said, lifting up his shirt again. Diego hated that Klaus was right, because in comparison to the dim street light the wound looked minor and not that severe, but under the lighting of Diego's only lamp that hung sadly on the ceiling? The wound seemed more red than Diego had initially thought, the area around it was swollen, and was that some black Diego saw?

"So, what's it gonna be?" Klaus asked, taking out a needle he'd managed to find, one glance at the needle and Diego lost consciousness, only prevented from hitting the ground of Ben hadn't caught him. Klaus' hands glowed blue, making Ben tangible as the latter brother softly put Diego on the bed next to Klaus. "I hate you." Ben said, Klaus simply shrugged it off knowing that Ben didn't really mean it. "What's new?" Klaus asked, handing Ben the first aid kid who simply sighed.

Ben treated Klaus' wound, and when he was done Klaus simply smiled. "You still need antibiotics." Ben said, Klaus simply shrugged it off. "The worst case scenario is I die and come back right after, probably all healed up too." Klaus nonchalantly answered, Ben shot him another one of his famous disapproving glares. Then there were some heavy footsteps outside, which caused both of the brothers to look at the door. Klaus' hands gripped Diego and tried to shake him awake, but to no avail. "Diego, wake up. Diego!" Klaus whispered to trick the intruders into thinking no one was there, shaking his brother violently. "Shit." Klaus said, more to himself than to anyone else.

Klaus pushed Diego off the bed, so that he was hidden from whoever would decide to barge in. Klaus didn't hesitate either to hide with him. Ben leaned on the bed, looking at his coward of a brother on one side and his unconscious brother on the other side. "Klaus you can't hide." Ben said, trying to get through their thick skull. "Oh no? Watch me." Klaus replied making a ball. "This way all of my internal organs will be undamaged!" He said, Ben sighed, simply because he didn't get the Ned's declassified survival guide reference. (At least I think it was Ned's survival guide??? Lmao)

"Klaus, get up."Ben said, and in that moment the door got kicked in and three man appeared at the door, who furiously looked around. "Diego would protect you too. I know you can stop them Klaus." Ben said, Klaus groaned because his brother was right. Diego was such an idiot that he'd protect Klaus no matter what, Klaus simply disliked helping their siblings because he didn't have any cool powers that could protect him like the other had. "I hate that you're right." Klaus said, popping their head above the bed which caused all the attention to be focused on him.

"Manifest time!" Ben said, Klaus simply groaned but their hands glowed blue regardless. Ben became tangible and his tentacles took every single one of the intruders and shook them in the air until they became nauseous, then the Horror put them all outside, half of them too scared out of their minds to move anyway. Ben's tentacles had managed to throw half of Diego's stuff on the floor, but good for them that most of what Diego owned were knives. Klaus' hands flickered and Ben lost his soft blue glow, but he didn't care since both Klaus and Diego were fine.

But the brothers were too easily satisfied and didn't check for any more people who might've been with the intruders, so the two people who came last came as a total surprise. Klaus' noticed too late that there were more people and became stressed for their own safety, but also for Diego's. He shook his hands, trying to manifest Ben again but failed. "Fuck." Klaus muttered, the two people went closer to Klaus and started to attack them. "2 against one isn't fear!" Klaus cried while blocking an attack, he wasn't the greatest in hand in hand combat, plus they never carried any weapon with them, which was a great disadvantage right now.

"Diego get your lazy ass up and help me!" Klaus yelled loud enough in the hope that Diego would react. Nothing but a groan was audible and Klaus hissed when a knife scraped his skin. "Be careful! Don't damage the goods." They joked, which caused them another slice of the knife. "Don't be so stabby, you look like my brother." Klaus said, dodging another attack from one of them. "Less talking Klaus." Ben said, standing besides the side line instead of helping.

"I could talk more if you didn't simply stand there!" Klaus yelled, hitting the person who had just stabbed him somewhere. Klaus didn't feel any pain yet since they were too focused on not dying on the spot. Another soft groan came from behind the couch and Klaus couldn't be happier. "Finally Diego! Get your lazy ass off that floor and-" Klaus was cut off in the mid of his sentence, you could take the cut part literally since they had a knife sticking out of their chest. "This isn't good." Klaus groaned, the next moment the two people who had attacked him fell on the floor with a knife stuck in their bodies. "Haha! Revenge!" Klaus said, Diego walked over to them muttering no.

"Why didn't you wake me up? God damn it. Stay here... I'll... I'll call Patch. She c-can help." Diego stuttered, hating himself for passing out. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Klaus said, little dots started to dance in front of his vision. "N-not worry? You're k-kebab." Diego said, Klaus grinned at the joke. "You should joke more. Makes you look pretty." Klaus slurred, Diego's eyes started to tear at the thoughts of losing his brother like that.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Ben asked, Klaus didn't reply. "He's not gonna be happy about it." Ben said, "neither am I." Klaus whispered, Diego held Klaus' body in his arms as his chest stopped moving. "Fuck you." Diego whispered, hugging the body of his lifeless brother. He didn't know how long Klaus laid there in his arms before he gasped for air and the knife fell on Diego's lap. Diego let go of Klaus and looked shocked at him, seeing that his brother was alive and well again.

"What?" Diego asked confused, because he could've sworn that Klaus was dead just a second ago, stabbed through the chest. "Eh. Surprise." Klaus asked a little bit taken aback by the fact that Diego's hands was still on Klaus' leg, since they never sought any comfort in physical contact with each other. "Y-you died." Diego said, Klaus laughed a little. "Surprise. I'm immortal." Klaus said, Diego shook his head and hugged Klaus tightly, maybe to reassure him that for once Klaus wasn't lying. Klaus hugged back, enjoying the psychical contact he could experience with at least one living brother.

"If you weren't immortal yourself, Diego would probably single handelde bring you back for dying only to then send you back." Ben said, looking at his brothers. Klaus ignored him, simply because he wanted to talk to someone living for the time being. "You can let go now. You've had enough proof that I'm still alive." Klaus said, Diego pulled back, blood rising to his cheeks. Klaus patted Diego's back and stood up, he hadn't noticed how dirty Diego's floor really was. "Clean your floor. It's dirtier than mine." Diego looked dissatisfied at Klaus' remark.

"You don't even have a floor." Diego replied as Klaus started to leave. "Exactly. Adieu!" Klaus waved goodbye, Diego looked at the bodies on his floor once Klaus was gone. "So... I'm just supposed to accept the fact that my brother is immortal AND I have to clean?" Diego groaned, talking to himself. "Great, now I'm turning into him." Diego sighed, not pleased with how this day had turned out.

———————

Diego eventually got expelled from the police academy, maybe he did it on purpose, maybe he never saw the expulsion coming. But the purpose story is the one he would tell everyone. But it didn’t bother Diego a lot, he simply spend more time being a vigilante than before. He also didn’t see Klaus for a few months after their last encounter, which didn’t really worry him, since Klaus is still Klaus.

One time when he went to go grocery shopping, he did notice the back of Klaus’ head in the cereal section. “What about this one? These taste good.” Diego creeped closer to see to whom Klaus was talking, honestly he was expecting a ghost. When he saw Vanya standing next to him he was taken a back a little. “Alright, well take them.” She smiled, Klaus put the box in the shopping chart and clapped in happiness. Klaus nor Vanya saw him peeking around the corner, but suddenly Klaus turned around and waved, which caused Vanya to also look. The siblings awkwardly waved at each other, before Diego decided that that was enough family interaction with so many siblings for another 6 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to try to write and update a new chapter once every week- every two weeks. Currently busy with uni so writing will be slow and will lose quality over time. But I’ll try my best to keep it as enjoyable as it’s supposed to be. Thanks for reading and have a pleasant morning/day/evening/night! :)


	4. I heard a rumour that I didn’t regret my words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline goes on, last time we’ve seen Diego, now it’s Allison’s turn. The siblings are around 24 in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings: brief mention of character death but no actual character death like this is a nicer and softer chapter to get over the last one. :) enjoy

Everyone liked her, and even if they said they didn't, they lied. Allison Hargreeves was everyone's eye appel, known to the entire world since her debut in the umbrella academy and later on as the famous actress. She had everything her heart desired, and if life didn't give her what she wanted, she'd change reality her way. Allison always had a way with words, as rumours say. The day when she turned 18, she didn't even hesitate to leave everything she'd known behind to persuade her dream. The only thing she'd regret about leaving, is leaving Luther behind. She'd thought that maybe he'd come after her, stay by her side like he'd always done.She waited and waited, watching the days turn into weeks turning into months, hoping every day that the rumour she'd casted when they were children still worked. But he didn't come.

I heard a rumour that you loved me, she whispered once in his ear. Number one did and would die for her. The two were inseparable ever since, but Allison guessed that nothing lasts forever, since the day had finally come that he wasn't there. She decided, that now that she was out in the world, that someone else would be there for her. Love her like Luther did when they were kids, long for her like Luther did, treat her like he did. And after a few months while she was working on her first movie, she fell in love with one of the co-actors.

The day she admitted her feeling, he laughed at her, right into her face. "Wow Allison, you're such a good actress." He had said that day, Allison could feel the tears welling into her eyes, because for once in her life she wasn't rumouring her way into things. Yet. And on that day, she repeated the words she once said to Luther. I heard a rumour that you loved me. The man's eyes turned white for a second before his laughing starved and he admitted that he, too, had feelings for her. The two started dating that day, and Allison couldn't help but feel a grain of sorrow every time they kissed. But Patrick didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong with his feelings, and Allison never tried to undo the rumour. Plus, Allison didn't want her cotton candy dream life to dissolve.

So, months went by and the media couldn't get enough of the couple. Allison and Patrick smiled for all the shiny cameras trying to get a good shot of the couple at the premiere of their first movie, the first of many that they'd be starring in. A young couple, experiencing nothing but the beautiful side of Hollywood. The couple eventually moved in with each other, Allison thought that it was time that they set a step forwards after one year of dating. She was only 20 and he was 23 on the day they could call the place where they live now their own.

"Hey Patrick?" She once asked after a long day of shooting her second movie. "Yes?" He asked, coming out of the kitchen with a glass of wine for both Allison and him. "What do you think about getting married?" She asked after taking a sip from the cold liquid. Patrick had put his own glass near his lips when she asked the question and had to put it down again to sort his thoughts.

"I don't know Allison. I've been kind of thinking... about why we moved in together... and I don't really know why I agreed. Or why were together exactly." He started off, Allison didn't react at first. She knew that the day would come, she just didn't expect it to come this soon. Slowly her head nodded, she could feel her heart already starting to break. "I know that you did something to me Allison, but I also know that you're one of the greatest people I know. That's why I want to give you a shot too. The real you." He said, and Allison looked up. She felt like that was one of the best evenings of her life, despite how things had started off as. For the first time in her life, someone wanted to know who Allison Hargreeves was, the real one this time.

—————

And so, months went by and Patrick learned to know the real Allison. He'd hear stories about her childhood, about her brothers and her sister, stories no one had heard before. And Patrick couldn't help but smile as he watched her speak, and in those moments he fell in love with her. The rumour she'd casted more than a year ago slowly wearing off, since it was being replaced with real feelings. And so, Allison Hargreeves slowly learned that even without rumouring herself in certain situations, she could still get what she wanted.

But then, why did she feel like everything she had ever reached in her life was based on those four cursed words?

——————

It had been 6 years since she had last seen any of her brothers and her sister. She hadn't exactly heard of any of them, only here and there some articles about Luther, but it seemed like the team of child superheroes had all grown up. She was looking at some articles from when they were younger, all of them in those ridiculous school uniforms posing for the camera. The promising words about their succes in the articles itself. All things reminding her of a time that was now long gone.

"Don't you miss any of them? I mean, you were all pretty close from what you've told me." Patrick asked her when he noticed that she was looking at the articles again. "I mean... yea I do. But its been so long since we were last together. And even if I missed them, I have no idea where to find them." She said, her voice growing sadder at the thought of her family. Despite the fact that's she had wanted nothing more her entire life than being away from all of them, she actually missed them. Something she never thought she would ever admit to herself.

"Well maybe... you can visit them?" Patrick asked, Allison turned around to look him in the eye to see if he was serious or not. "Why? We don't exactly see each other except at-" she stopped talking as she noticed him going down on one knee. "Weddings and funerals, as the one chapter in the book you all loved. That's why I want to ask you to marry me, Allison. We've known each other for 5 years now, and I'd love to meet the people you call family." He said, Allison couldn't believe her ears as tears swelled up in her eyes. "Yes!" She squeezed out, jumping off the chair and flying her fiancé around the neck. Patrick hugged her back, happy that she had said yes.

I heard a rumour that you asked me to marry you, were the words she would've asked that one night four years ago, but she didn't. Perhaps things would've been different if she had said it that day, but looking back now she wouldn't change a thing.

———————

Allison was on a mission, one where she tried to find her scattered siblings to personally give them an invite for her wedding. She knew it would be hard, but never this hard. Her first option was going back to the academy, because she presumed that Luther would still be there somewhere. Maybe he had a clue where any of the others were. Or maybe he hadn't, but that didn't matter since she'd still see him. Part of her still loved him, the other part was doubting if what she had felt for him was ever real and that it was wrong.

She refrained herself from scrambling back and simply giving up on the mission of finding the others, so she took a deep breath and knocked. It took a while before Pogo eventually opened the door. "Ah, miss Allison. Welcome home." He said, just as polite as ever. Pogo gestured for Allison to come in. "To what do I own this pleasure?" He asked, Allison smiled and fished one of the envelopes out of her purse. She handed it to Pogo who eyed it with great interest. "A wedding invitation? Well congratulations." He said, Allison nodded and looked around. She chuckled, "nothing has changed." She remarked.

"Master loves the things as they appear to be." Pogo replied, when Allison was done looking around she shot her glance back at Pogo. "You wouldn't know where the others were, by any chance?" She asked, Pogo put the wedding invitation in his pocket. "Mister Luther is currently on a mission. And for the others..." Pogo looked around, as if searching for any trace of Reginald. "I know that they sometimes go to Grindy's. But I don't know when and if all of them would be there. But I suggest asking there." He said politely. Allison smiled and thanked him.

"Oh, and Pogo?" She asked when her hand was already resting on the doorknob. "Yes miss Allison?" He asked with great curiosity. "You're welcome at the wedding if you want to, same as mom." She smiled, Pogo nodded. "We'll see if we get there. Thank you. And good luck with finding the others." He said and watched her disappear again. Once she was gone he took the invitation out of his pocket again and looked at it. So pretty, but master would never approve of it. Pogo sighed and put it back, he could hide it in one of the books. The last thing he had ever received of Allison.

———————

Griddy's diner was fairly empty, except for a trucker on his third cup of coffee hanging around the bar, an old couple enjoying some pancakes, a guy who was in his own world and Allison. She'd just struck a conversation with the waitress, Agnes, and was asking if she knew anything about her siblings. "Whom exactly are we talking about sweetie?" She asked when she poured Allison her hot chocolate milk. "I haven't seen them in a while, but we went here a lot as kids. Probably like a few guys and a girl occasionally?" She asked, hoping that Agnes could help her any further.

"I'm sorry, I get so many people over the floor, it's hard to keep tab. I do know the regulars, but without any good description it's hard to tell. I wish I could help you." She said, visibly sad. "That's okay." Allison said, she had no clue where to look any further for them. She took a sip from her chocolate milk and was pondering whether or not she should rumour the waitress or not until the guy who was minding his business walked up to her. "I recognise you from somewhere. From that umbrella thing, right?" He asked, Allison was surprised that someone recognised her because of the umbrella academy and not because of her acting, but she rolled with it anyway.

"Yea I am, why?" She asked, the guy smiled, but it was a smile that made Allison shiver. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were searching for your siblings. I usually come here because it reminds me of my dad, and sometimes they're here." He said, Allison didn't like the fact that someone was eavesdropping on her conversation but she just forced herself into thinking that he had the best intentions.

"Do you also know when they usually come here?" She asked, the guy nodded. "I usually see them here Saturday evening. Sometimes 3 people, mostly 2." He said, Allison nodded. "Thank you for telling me." She smiled, "it's no problem, really." The guy started to go back but Allison called him back to ask him something. "I'm sorry, how rude of me, but I never really caught your name." The guy's smile returned. "It's Leonard, Leonard Peabody. It was nice talking to you Allison." He said, "it was nice talking to you too Leonard." She said, Leonard went back to his place and it seemed like he was consumed by the shadows. Nearly like he wasn't really there at all, or had been purposely waiting for Allison to come to the diner.

Allison eventually left the diner and went back to the hotel room she'd rented, she had a plan that she'd spend the rest of tomorrow waiting in the diner in the hope that her siblings would be there like Leonard had said. That night she went to bed, hoping that tomorrow would bring more answers she had received today.

Saturday rolled over soon and Allison couldn't wait to go back to the diner that day. She decided that if her siblings turned up she'd pay for their favourite meal they shared as kids, waffles drowned in whipped cream and strawberries together with milkshakes. For the unofficial reunion she wore her favourite dress, one with yellow stripes she absolutely adored. When she had checked if she had everything she needed for the day she left towards the diner.

Agnes greeted Allison like she had done yesterday, only with more familiarity this time. "You're back again, have you heard anything from your siblings yet?" She asked with interest, Allison shook her head. "No I haven't yet, but this man told me yesterday that they usually come here on Saturdays, so I'm believing his word. What was his name again? Leonard I think." She said, Agnes looked a little worried. "I believe I've heard your conversation yesterday, but I wouldn't really trust his words. He claimed to be a regular but I haven't exactly seen him around here a lot." She said, Allison grew worried with her words, because that may mean that someone was stalking her siblings.

She was about to ask if Agnes was sure until the door opened and a voice yelled "hello Agnes! Lovely meeting you here." Allison turned around and was faced with Klaus, she wasn't exactly sure if she expected all of her siblings to walk in together since she didn't have any idea whether they were close or not. "Allie?" Klaus yelled upon noticing their sister, Klaus walked over and hugged her, Allison smiled and hugged him back. 

"Hello Klaus, your regular?" Agnes asked, yesterday she wasn't exactly eager to giving a lot of information to the stranger who had come barging in asking stuff about people she never really heard of it. Agnes never bothered to learn any last names, especially if the customer didn't tell her. But now that she had seen Klaus interact with the stranger, Allie as he had called her, she suspected that they may be friends.

"Mmm if you will. Thank you." They smiled, Agnes smiled back and turned around to start on the order, Klaus took a seat next to Allison and observed her outfit. "Cute dress, where'd you get it?" He remarked, thinking about getting himself a matching one. "Oh, Patrick gave it to me a while ago. Do you like it?" She asked, Klaus nearly bopped his head off. "I love it! Thought we could match." He casually said, turning his head towards where Ben was sitting. 

"Ben says he missed you." Klaus said, Allison smiled, wary about the fact that Klaus may be lying. "Well, tell him I missed him too." She replied, taking a sip from her drink as Klaus' order got placed in front of them. "Waffles with whipped cream." She smiled, thinking back to when they were younger. "Our favourites." Klaus said, taking a giant bite from it. Klaus didn't say anything for a while, just munching on his meal as Allison watched them.

"Have you heard anything from the others? How are they doing?" Allison asked when she saw he was done and licking off his fingers. "Well... you know. They're doing whatever they're doing." Klaus said, Allison grunted, not entirely satisfied with the reply. She came back to hear about her siblings, not get some half replies from anyone. "Can you expand on that?" She asked, Klaus shrugged.

"Well, you know. Vanya got this little apartment. Her violin lessons. Her concerts with the orchestra..." Klaus said, Allison looked up. "She has concerts?" She said, nearly shocked. "Yea! She's really good, you should come to her next one." Klaus said, taking a sip from his drink. "When is it?" She asked, Klaus looked over to the place next to them before focusing back on Allison. "Ben says Tuesday. You still in town then?" Allison nodded, she'd be staying in town for a week before heading back home and couldn't wait for the concert.

"And what about the others?" She asked curiously, she hadn't expected Vanya to play in orchestras, let alone concerts! Allison wished she knew of it earlier so she could've attended them, especially her first one, now she felt bad for missing it. "Diego's good. Being running around town, spending more time with his current boyfriend than with me, but it's cool. I'm cool. Totally not hurt by it." Klaus said, clearly hurt. "But... don't you have Ben with you?" She asked, not even bothered by the fact that Diego had a boyfriend. She already expected barely any of her siblings to be straight.

"Yea, but it's not the same. Ben is... Ben. Sorry Ben." Klaus said, sadly taking another sip. "But now you're here, you can give me the attention I've been lacking!" They said happily, turning a smile towards their sister. "Sure, I'd love to." Allison replied happily, she didn't expect any communication to go this smooth after so many years. Maybe she was glad she'd met Klaus as first, since apparently they knew about everyone.

"And what about... Luther?" She finally asked, scared something might be wrong with him. "Luther comes and goes. Still at the academy as far as I know, always dad's number one." Klaus said, mocking the way their father said number one which made Allison chuckle.

"And you Klaus? How have you been these past few years?" She asked, Klaus shrugged. "Alright, I guess. Been hopping from place to place, like always. But I'm still alive." They smiled, "because you've died like 10 times het keep returning." Ben reminded Klaus, Klaus turned around and shot a warning hiss to the brother who never left him. 

"What was that?" Allison asked, Klaus simply smiled and waved the concern away. "Just Ben making a very unfunny joke. Shame on you Ben for having such bad humour." Klaus finished the rest of the drink and Allison paid for it, insisting that it wasn't a big deal at all. The two got up and left the diner, Klaus satisfied with their meal, while Allison was satisfied with the fact that she had found at least one sibling.   


"So, where to first?" Allison smiled, watching as Klaus told her of all the amazing places they could go to, starting with the zoo.

When they arrived at the zoo the workers refused to let them in. "You. I told you you can't go in here anymore." The security guard said angrily at Klaus. "Why? Because I wanted to give the tigers little kisses? They deserve love too!" Klaus yelled annoyed, maybe he had been banned from the zoo a few times. Maybe they had managed to sneak in the other times. "They're dangerous predators, plus you can't touch the animals." The man said, Klaus groaned and looked at Allison, nearly pleading her to do her thing. Allison simply laughed and admitted to it, she hasn't done it in a long time, and a little fun couldn't hurt now, could it?

The two spent the rest of their time going to different places, mostly the places Klaus had been banned from. But Allison didn’t know that, but she was soon about to figure it out. “Hey Klaus?” She asked, changing her gaze from the sky to look at the figure lying next to her. “What is is Ally cat?” He asked. “Why did you even want to go to so many places today? Like the arcade? We’ve been there like once when we were kids.” She reasoned. “Because it was fun. That’s why.” Klaus said, Allison had a feeling that they weren’t exactly telling her the truth. She hated to do this on her brother, but she had the feeling like he continued on keeping parts of information from her, which she despised.

“I heard a rumour that you told me everything you’ve been keeping from me today.” She said, Klaus’ eyes turned white, meaning that her words had an effect. “When you asked about Luther I said he comes and goes, but I haven’t seen him in months which is not like him. At the diner Ben wasn’t making a stupid joke, but rather reminding me that I was still alive because of the fact that I can’t die. We’ve been visiting these places I’ve been banned from because I knew I could get in with your help.” Klaus said, their eyes turned their normal colour again and Allison looked hurt at them. 

“Why haven’t you told me any of this?” She asked, standing up from the grass they’ve been laying on. “Because I didn’t want to concern you! You just showed up her one day, I didn’t want to ruin your good mood by some silly little facts.” Klaus whined, Allison furiously shook her head. “I just... I need to be alone for a while.” Allison walked away, Klaus scrabbled his scrawny little figure up and watched her go. “Allison, please. I’m sorry!” He yelled, but she didn’t react. Klaus groaned, he wished that he had just told her the truth today, but he didn’t. They’d been having so much fun that day, it seemed silly to ruin it. But now it’s ruined anyway, Klaus thought. 

“She’s right, you know. You should’ve just told her.” Ben said, Klaus turned around. “Don’t you have any ghosts business to do instead of constantly eavesdropping!” He yelled, waving his hand through Ben whose image disappeared. “Stupid Ben with his stupid comments.” Klaus muttered, he knew Ben would return when they had cooled down. He always did. 

———————

Allison was nervously sitting on a seat on the front row, playing with her hands as she waiting for the show to begin. She’d managed to buy one of the best seats to see her sister for the first time and hoped that Klaus would be here somewhere too. She hadn’t seen them since they’d little fight and hoped that they were alright. That night she’d spend the rest of the time processing everything they’d said, but also trying to figure out how they were banned from so many things.

Then, the curtains opened up. She immediately saw the posture of her smaller sister and softly waved, her motions had managed to attract Vanya’s attention and she smiled. Allison couldn’t help but smile back, for the first time in a while she’d be a good sister. She hadn’t been exactly involved in the others their life for the past few years, but she wanted to change that now. 

  
  


After the concert she saw Klaus and Diego hanging around the stage, waiting for Vanya to come greet them. “Look who we have here.” Diego cracked, Allison hugged him despite his protests. “I’ve missed you two, number two.” She mocked while receiving a dangerous glare from Diego. “Hey Allison.” Klaus said nervously. “Hey Klaus.” She said, noticing that Vanya was walking their way. “We cool again?” They asked, Allison nodded as confirmation. “We cool again.” Klaus clapped their hands in joy and was back to their old weird self.

“Vanya, you were amazing. I say we celebrate this, what do you think?” Klaus said, Diego grumbled something as Vanya and Allison hugged shortly. “I could really go for some tacos right now, everyone in favour?” Klaus didn’t even await an answer as they already made their way towards the doors. “This is nice.” Ben said, looking at most of their family being together.

“Ah Ben. You sentimental little shit, get over it.” Klaus joked, but didn’t disagree with what Ben said. This was indeed very nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm what do we think folks? 😌 also! I figured out how I want this fic to go, I have around 2-3 chapters planned out, so we’re like halfway there! Stick with me for another few days/weeks and we’ll be at the end 😌


	5. Number one, mission report.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house, once filled with 7 other children, slowly started to look like a ghost town. Their untouched stuff sitting in their room, collecting dust. Luther liked to come in their rooms at times, it made him feel less alone. He hated to be alone. A number one without a team, how ridiculous. 
> 
> Today’s chapter features: Luther and some surprise guests!!! Buckle those seatbelts because the last few chapters are gonna be a blast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning in this chapter include: gun violence, slightly graphic violence, mention of food (bc that’s all I can write apparently), and last but not least: some giggles and some sniffles! 
> 
> Enjoy 😌

His brothers and sisters were all he'd ever known, all he ever knew, and all he ever will know. The 7 of them grew up together, where there for every first thing they'd ever experience. From their first steps to their first words, from the first fight between them to the first resistance against their father. Luther liked to know that he knew everything about his siblings, as was expected from the number one. He was the one to lead them on mission, to guide them through whatever bothered them.

Despite the fact that they were all born on the same day and were technically the same age, Luther liked to see himself as the big brother. But all of his believes, all the knowledge he thought he had about his siblings was brutally smashed on the day they all turned 18. One by one Luther witnessed his siblings slipping away, and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

Vanya was the first one to go into the office to ask for permission to leave, she even asked it one day before their birthday. And the next day, the day of their actual birthday, she had packed her bags and left. Luther had passed her room that day, noticing how every single peace that had screamed of her existence was gone. The room was tidied, didn't give a single trace that anyone has ever lived there. Maybe no one has, Luther wondered if their sister had ever truly lived, if not in the shadows of the others?

The second one to leave was Diego, he'd gone into their father's office one minute and left the other. Nothing but a satisfied smile around his lips. "Guess I'll see you during Thanksgiving. Or not." He had said, throwing one of his knives into the wall, right in one of the pictures of the umbrella academy. Luther had noticed that day that it had hit his face, and after that encounter he didn't quite know how to feel. Just like Vanya, Diego had left faster than Luther had liked. And for a second time that day, the front door opened and closed, leading another one of his siblings to their freedom.

Luther wasn't sure when Klaus had left, because number four was known to sneak out at night and return during the morning. As they grew older, the intervals between leaving and returning grew. Sometimes he'd stay away for a day or two, maybe three. One time even a week, and their father wasn't pleased with it at all. As a result of that Klaus wasn't seen for another two weeks, but then he had shown up again during breakfast, not saying a word and avoiding everyone's gaze. No one knew what had happened then, but Klaus hadn't snuck out for a while after that.

Then, when their birthday came near, Klaus had left. Luther could remember the day he'd noticed that Klaus' room wasn't as messy as it was before, but at the time he didn't think much of it. Luther expected, no, hoped, that he would return the days after their birthday. But he didn't come, and so Allison announced that she was leaving too. She had hugged Luther, asking him to come meet her once she had found a place to stay. Luther had agreed, of course, not wanting to disappoint one of the only people that had been there for him since the dawn of day.

But when Luther proposed the idea to his father that he would leave too, he got rejected. He had hid in his room that day, refusing to come out. Luther remembered that he had sobbed, saying it was unfair that everyone else but him had gotten to leave. That day, his emotions had gotten the upper hand, something he hadn't allowed to happen in so many years. Luther hated all of his siblings for leaving him alone, in an act of anger he had trashed his room, sitting between the remains of what once housed his old self.

—————————

And so, months went by, days came closer, and hours slipped away. Luther had started the habit of leaving the house more and more in between missions, hoping he'd spot a glance of one of his siblings. He didn't exactly have a plan like the others had, and he didn't dare to run away either. Too scared of the disapproval of Reginald and the inducing punishment that would await him if their father ever found out.

Luther slowly came to terms with the fact that the academy was, and will always be his home. Sure, he wanted to figure out his own identity like the other, but slowly he had convinced himself that a good leader had to sacrifice himself. If it meant that the others could lead the lives they've always wanted, Luther would sacrifice himself over and over again.

He lowkey hoped he'd find any of his siblings after the information he had just received from his father, there was supposed to be a mission tomorrow and Luther wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it on his own. Previously it had all been smaller ones, like the ones he could easily handle. But this one was one where they usually needed the entire team, and he knew the chances of defeating the bad guys in this case was slim. So, Luther started to walk around town, praying that he'd manage to find anyone.

And to Luther's luck, or rather unluckiness, he found Diego running errands in the park. Luther fastened his pace so he was jogging next to his brother. Diego shot him a look out of the corner of his eyes, more in annoyance than happiness as he looked at his brother. "What do you want?" Diego grumbled, not pleased with the fact that he had to see one of his siblings on his daily run. "I was searching for you." Luther said, not even out of breath from running.

"Well congratulations! You found me! Now, goodbye." Diego as, running faster in an attempt to shake of Luther, but Luther simply followed him with ease. "I need your help on a mission. I can't do it alone." Luther said, no, nearly begged. He had missed the taking to anyone that wasn't mom, dad or Pogo. He had missed going on missions with people. But most importantly, he had missed his siblings. Diego wasn't entirely convinced, and tried to run even harder if that was even possible.

"Should've called me, space boy." Diego nearly panted, Luther walked right next to him, much to Diego's annoyance. "You never picked up." Luther reminded him, "I was busy." Diego grumbled, wishing Luther would just give up and go home again so Diego could just forget the entire encounter. "Please Diego. I can't do it alone, as much as I hate to admit it, I need you." Diego suddenly stopped, making Luther nearly stumble forward in surprise.

"Look. I don't care if you need me, I'm not coming. If you want a team, go look somewhere else. But I won't be part of it." Diego spat out, preparing to run away again but Luther simply picked him up like he was nothing but a soft little teddy bear. "Put me down." Diego groaned, people around the park stared and started to whisper, which made Diego blush in embarrassment. "No." Was all Luther said as he carried Diego with him.

Luther had already managed to find one of his siblings, he knew Allison was out of picture since she wasn't even in town, and Vanya wouldn't be able to defend herself. Then all that was left was Klaus, Luther wasn't sure if Klaus would even be that much of a help in this situation, but he had to try. "Do you know where Klaus is?" Luther asked as they left the park.

"How would I know? Haven't seen him since I left." Diego lied, of course he knew where Klaus was. Last time he had seen him he had to bail them out of jail, again. Diego didn't even bother anymore to know what for. "Then I'll have to carry you around town till we find him." Luther shrugged, he grinned, but Diego couldn't see him. "Hell no. I'll tell you where he could be, if you put me down." Diego tried to offer, if his idiot of a brother would give in he would simply run away again. A really waterproof plan.

"No, you'll try to escape. I know you Diego." Luther said, Diego simply groaned and had to give up in his protests and attempts of escaping. "But I really don't know where Klaus could be. He is usually the one to find me. If you really want to find him you'll have to run through the entire city." Diego said, hoping Luther would grow tired and give up. "Alright." And Luther began to run, Diego silently cried as he was being carried around the city, thrown over his brother's shoulder.  
  


————————

Luther and Diego found Klaus making a fuss to himself in an alley, Luther had let go of Diego and now the two of them were silencing watching Klaus argue. "I don't care what you say, I can't handle this." Klaus said, taking out a little bag from their pocket. "Whatever u say." Klaus said, opening the bag with shaky hands and dropping a pill in their mouth. "Klaus." His head turned around, and right in that moment he spit out the tiny little pill. "What the fuck Ben." Klaus hissed, turning his head towards a place where Luther and Diego presumed Ben would be.

Then Klaus' head turned back towards their brothers, those green eyes of his had gotten a glossy layer over them, giving of the impression that they were looking right through everyone. Luther noticed he started to look a little paler, if that was even possible. "You see them too, right Ben?" Klaus asked, Luther looked at Diego, unsure what to say or act. Diego approached Klaus, slowly, like they were some feral animal that could jump up and flee at any give moment.

"Hey Klaus? It's okay, we're alright. I guess Luther just needed our help." Diego reasoned, assuring Klaus that both of them were in fact, alive and not ghosts who had joined Ben into the party called the afterlife. Klaus blinked, knowing that Diego wouldn't lie to them, over the few encounters Diego had had with Klaus he had learned how to handle Klaus when he searched for them. Then, as if still trying to process what exactly was going on, Klaus nodded and the glossy look disappeared. Klaus inhaled sharply, "okay." He exhaled, observing number one who still stood awkwardly at the end of the hallway.

"To what do I own this surprise?" Klaus asked, fiddling with the now empty little bag. "Well," Luther awkwardly scratched his neck, "dad said he received information about a possible mission tomorrow. I've seen the details, I can't do it alone." Luther said, nearly look like a puppy who had just being scolded at and tried to receive forgiveness. "Why would we help you?" Klaus asked, Diego grinned at the fact that Klaus was on his side. "Because you love me?" Luther tried, Klaus looked back in disdain, uncertain whether to go in to the request or not.

Luther sighed. "I'll pay you if you help me." At those words Klaus' face lit up. "Should've started with that big boy! What do you want me to do?" Klaus asked joyfully, Diego groaned. He couldn't leave his one brother who had a taste for getting himself in trouble with the other brother who tried to face every evil on his own. He wasn't exactly scared Luther would get hurt, he would get over it, the famous number one, it was rather number four he was worried about. "Guess I have no choice but to chime in." Diego muttered, Klaus clapped cheerfully in his hands, Luther looked like he had just realised his mistake.

The three of them went towards the academy, Luther said he could snug the other two in so they could talk over their plan in one of the rooms upstairs since Klaus nor Diego wanted to see their father. Luther did a pretty decent job of sneaking in, but opened the window a bit too harshly for Klaus' liking. Diego started to climb the drain pipe first, soon followed by Klaus who simply started to float up. Klaus had been having a lot of fun discovering the edge of their powers over the years. That way he had discovered that he didn't only possess levitation, but also telekinesis. "You opened it too loud. Everyone heard it." Diego snapped when Klaus was at eye height with the window, Diego and Luther were too busy arguing to noticing the fact that their brother was floating. "No I didn't." Luther scoffed, he had missed arguing with Diego, if only for the fact that he had someone else to talk to. "Yes you did." Diego responded, sticking with his opinion.

"If you two don't shut up dear old dad will find out we're here anyway." Klaus reminded, which caused a simple groan from Diego to escape. "Fine." He gave in, taking a seat on Luther's bed to discuss the plan. Klaus took place on the floor, but only listened with half an ear since the sounds of roaming ghosts managed to outnumber the soft whisperers of the others. "Klaus are you even listening?" Luther asked sceptically after Klaus hadn't even given one snarky remark about the plan. "What? Oh yea." Klaus' reply was too distant to Luther's liking, who shoved it towards the drugs rather than the fact that some invisible people were constantly screaming for help.

"You okay?" Ben asked, knowing what it meant when his chattery companion became very silent. Klaus simply nodded, trying his best not to freak out too much. Sure, he'd grown used to the bright sad of his abilities, but that didn't mean that the darker side had stopped to terrify him every minute they showed their face. Ben didn't have any way to reassure Klaus yet, the sudden urge of power to stop Klaus from taking the pill had disappeared shortly afterwards, so Ben was back to being unable to do anything else besides talking.

"Okay, that's the plan. I guess I'll see you guys there then?" Luther asked, Diego nodded and watched Luther leave for dinner. When Luther was gone Diego shot a worried look at Klaus. "You okay there buddy?" Diego asked, putting his comforting warm hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Yea yea, just... taking in the plan. That's all." Klaus smiled weakly. "Did you hear any of the plan? We can go over it somewhere else if you'd like. Get some dinner or something. What'd you say?" Klaus nodded, allowing Diego to help them get up.

The two of them left the academy the same way they came in, through the window. Diego climbed again, and simply watched as Klaus looked down on him. "C'mon." Diego yelled as loud as possible, Klaus was still in a daze of being overwhelmed and simply let himself fall. Diego yelled in fear, ready to catch his idiot of a brother when Klaus simply came to a stop a few inches above the ground and floated for a little before softly landing on his feet. "What the fuck was that." Diego asked, unaware of the discovery Klaus had found out all those years ago.

"Just some levitation. Nothing to worry about." Klaus said, patting Diego on the shoulder. "Now, what's for dinner?" Diego watched perplexed as Klaus started to drag him along, half stumbling on his feet from the shock he followed them.

—————————

"So, are we ready?" Luther asked, wearing an upgraded suit compared to those silly little school outfits they used to wear. Diego eyes him up and down, wearing his signature black outfit with the knives strapped across his body. Then the two of them looked at Klaus, who simply wore a pair of leather pants and the tightest black shirt they've ever seen. "What the hell are you wearing?" Luther remarked. "Oh this?" Klaus chuckled. "My superhero outfit of course. Haven't worn it in a while tho." They joked, patting their belly in a mocking gesture. "People will recognise you." Luther said, still wearing that little mask.

"I mean, come on! It's not that no one knows who we are! Let's roll." Klaus said, spitting nothing but true facts. Their father was well known around the city, and soon the siblings' identity had been revealed too. Wearing a mask wouldn't be sufficient nowadays. Luther groaned, following Klaus into the bank as Diego grinned at Klaus' attitude.

They entered the giant building, walking inside the biggest entrance hall of all banks. Diego ran over to the double doors where the real bank was behind, soon followed by Luther. Klaus looked around, noticing the elevator on one side which would lead to the apartments above the bank, and a pair of big wooden doors on the other side. Soon the last brother joined the others in their hiding spot.

"You know the plan?" Luther whispered, both boys nodded. Diego got up from their hiding space and pushed the doors open before whistling. "Hey losers." The trio came right in time, one robber was threatening an employee to open the vault while another was threatening hostages not to move. Everyone's eyes were averted to them, and that's when the bullets went off. Diego managed to stop all of the bullets being fired, who simply dropped on the floor one by one. Diego didn't know it, but Klaus had helped strengthening the hold on the bullets. In a matter of milliseconds Diego took some knives and pinpointed the robbers.

While Diego was holding off the bullets Luther had come into action, fighting the man who had tried to get into the vault while the employer cowered in fear. The elevator dinged and the other doors were pushed open, more robbers seemed to appear from the sides and Klaus gulped. "Luther didn't mention so many." Klaus muttered, Ben tried to pull his brother up from their squatted position. "C'mon Klaus, fight them off." Ben encouraged, Klaus got up and took a fighting stance as a man pulled a trigger. Klaus stopped the bullet mid air, which fell onto the floor with a cling.

"Oh no, it's one of those umbrella freaks." The woman who had pulled the trigger said. "I have more qualities than that!" Klaus grumbled, another person stormed towards him and Klaus managed to dodge just in time. Klaus tried his best to fight them all off, but it was a little difficult without having any super strength or something. Klaus started to become tired of fighting, and someone had managed to punch him in the stomach causing him to fall on his knees in pain.

"Alright, let's get the others." One of them said, Klaus looked at all the people surrounding him and knew that they were with too many for the two of them to fight off. "Anyone, get rid off this one." Klaus saw the woman from earlier grinning, and in that moment his hands started to glow. The intruders yelped, as suddenly a person covered in blue light appeared. The eldrich tentacles in Ben's stomach appeared and grabbed the intruders one by one as Klaus sat by and smiled, looking at their glowing blue hands.

Inside the bank Luther and Diego had finished taking care of every robber, then the light shimmer of blue light fell through the window of the doors catching the two brothers' attention. "Klaus?" Diego asked, worrying for his brother's safety as he barged through the doors and was instead met with Klaus sitting on the floor, surrounded by 15 unconscious people. Diego noticed Klaus' hands softly losing the blue colour they apparently had. Diego helped Klaus get up while Luther grinned satisfied.

"Thank you guys. I don't know what I would've done without you." Luther said, Diego waved it away. "Don't sweat it." He said, the three of them left the bank again and tried to avoid the reports as much as possible. "I know dad's gonna be out of town tonight, you can come over for dinner. If you like, of course." Luther offered awkwardly. "I'm busy." Diego said, straying apart from the others as he went the other direction. Luther looked hurt at number two, it reminded him too much of the first time he'd left.

"Don't worry big guy, I won't say no to a fresh cooked meal from mom." Klaus said, patting Luther on the back. "See you at 6." Klaus chimed happily, going their own direction to god knows where. Despite the fact that Diego was still Diego and wanted nothing to do with him, Luther was still satisfied. At least he had one of his siblings near him after so many months. The presence of Klaus wasn't enough yet to fill the hole the other have left behind, but at least it was something.

And so, Luther prepared his way home. Looking forward to tonight's dinner with the biggest smile plastered around his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 already,,, I’ve changed the information bc I’m planning on writing 7 chapters so like 2 more left. Bonus points if you can guess which sibling will feature in the next. (It’s not that much of a guess, but still.) 
> 
> Hope the chapter was fun to read, have a good day/night :) 
> 
> Until next time


End file.
